


waiting for something to happen?

by omori454545



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omori454545/pseuds/omori454545
Summary: an OMORI drabble collection, of sunny/omori in mundane situations.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. a boy and his cat

Shaky hands grip the handle of a knife, holding it in front of their abdomen. A blank looking boy, bracing himself for impact.

_ ‘Mrrrrhhhhhhrhhhhh..’ _ A sudden interruption. The knife falls to the floor, clattering upon impact.

A black cat comes padding over, a gentle expression nudging the boy’s legs, begging for a droplet of attention before his next arduous journey. He falls to his knees, scraping them against the empty floor. The cat pads his tattered socks, curls into his lap and falls asleep. His hands cradle her soft form. 

Today, he spent time in white space. Everything was okay.


	2. soapy water

the boy grabs the tap. gently at first, but he then pushes it all the way. he watches as steam rises.

shakily, he lowers his frail form into the water, flinching a little at the heat. still, he sinks into his own abyss, and lets the warmth engulf his body. sitting in the soapy water, he sighs.

dried skin floats to the top, tiny stars in his own little galaxy. scrubbing at his skin, he attempts to cast away thoughts of being dragged into the depths below.

this is his own self-punishment, but.... perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this mentally in the bath myself, and had to ask my gf to write it down for me :'] thank you to her!


End file.
